Kento Miyahara
is a Japanese professional wrestler, currently signed to All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW). He was trained by Kensuke Sasaki and started his career in his Kensuke Office promotion in February 2008, before joining AJPW in January 2014. He won his first title, the All Asia Tag Team Championship, in August 2014. He has also held AJPW's World Tag Team Championship. In February 2016, Miyahara won AJPW's top title, the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship, becoming the youngest winner of the title in the process, while also winning the Champion Carnival as the reigning champion. Professional wrestling career Kensuke Office / Diamond Ring (2008–2013) With a background in judo, Miyahara made his professional wrestling debut on February 11, 2008, at a Kensuke Office event, losing to All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW) representative Seiya Sanada. Through Kensuke Office's relationship with Pro Wrestling Noah, Miyahara also began making appearances for Noah, taking part in both the NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League and Mauritius Cup later in the year. Miyahara continued working regularly for both Kensuke Office and Pro Wrestling Noah for the next few years, being pegged as the "next Kensuke Sasaki". On May 17, 2012, Miyahara made his Mexican debut for International Wrestling Revolution Group (IWRG), when he represented a team of Japanese wrestlers in the 2012 Copa Higher Power. In February 2013, Miyahara entered a storyline, where he turned on Sasaki and the former Kensuke Office, now known as Diamond Ring, by joining the villainous Voodoo Murders stable. Backed by his new partners, he then started a storyline rivalry with the remaining Diamond Ring representatives such as Katsuhiko Nakajima and Satoshi Kajiwara. All Japan Pro Wrestling (2013–present) In August 2013, it was announced that Miyahara would be taking part in AJPW's 2013 Ōdō Tournament the following month. On September 9, Miyahara announced he was officially breaking off his affiliation with Diamond Ring and becoming a freelancer. On September 14, Miyahara was eliminated from the Ōdō Tournament in his first round match by Suwama. In AJPW, Miyahara formed a new partnership with Go Shiozaki due to the similarities between the two in both size and age. On November 14, Voodoo Murders held a press conference to announce that Miyahara was also leaving the stable to fully concentrate on working for AJPW. On November 21, Miyahara and Shiozaki came together with Atsushi Aoki and Kotaro Suzuki to form the new Xceed stable. The following month, Miyahara and Shiozaki made it to the finals of the 2013 World's Strongest Tag Determination League, but were defeated there by Evolution (Joe Doering and Suwama). In January 2014, Miyahara signed a contract to officially become affiliated with AJPW. On March 18, Miyahara received his first shot at AJPW's top title, the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship, but was defeated by the defending champion, Akebono. On August 16, Miyahara won his first professional wrestling title, when he and Kotaro Suzuki defeated Keisuke Ishii and Shigehiro Irie to win the All Asia Tag Team Championship. In December, Miyahara and Go Shiozaki made it to the finals of their second World's Strongest Tag Determination League in a row, this time contested for the vacant World Tag Team Championship, but were again defeated there by Wild Burning (Jun Akiyama and Takao Omori). Miyahara and Suzuki's reign as the All Asia Tag Team Champions ended in their second defense on January 3, 2015, when they were defeated by Dark Kingdom representatives Mitsuya Nagai and Takeshi Minamino. On March 27, Miyahara received another shot at the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship, but was defeated by the defending champion, Xceed stablemate Go Shiozaki. On May 6, Miyahara and Shiozaki defeated Akebono and Yutaka Yoshie to win the World Tag Team Championship. On June 4, Miyahara scored a major win, when he led Xceed to a six-man captain's fall tag team match win over the Evolution stable, scoring the deciding pinfall over Suwama. Following the win, Miyahara announced his intention of becoming the youngest Triple Crown Heavyweight Champion in history, challenging Akebono to a title match. However, the title match on June 21 ended with Miyahara once again being defeated. On September 28, Miyahara and Shiozaki vacated the World Tag Team Championship due to Shiozaki resigning from AJPW. On November 16, Xceed was disbanded, when Kotaro Suzuki also announced his departure from AJPW. With Xceed gone, Miyahara was offered a spot in the Evolution stable. Though he turned down the offer, he agreed to team with Suwama in the 2015 World's Strongest Tag Determination League. On December 6, the two defeated The Bodyguard and Zeus in the finals to win the tournament. Following the final match, Miyahara expressed interest in continuing to team up with Suwama, but was attacked by Suwama, who instead announced Naoya Nomura as the newest member of Evolution. Miyahara responded by announcing a new partnership with Jake Lee and Keiichi Sato, vowing to start a generational change in AJPW. On December 25, the new team was named "Nextream". On February 12, 2016, Miyahara defeated Zeus in a decision match to win the vacant Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship for the first time. At 26 years and days, Miyahara became the youngest Triple Crown Heavyweight Champion in history, beating the previous record held by then 29-year-old Terry Gordy. On February 21, Miyahara failed in his bid to become a "Quintuple Crown Champion", when he and Jake Lee were defeated by Zeus and Bodyguard in a match for the World Tag Team Championship. Miyahara made his first successful defense of the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship on March 21 against Takao Omori. His second title defense took place on May 25, when he defeated 2016 Champion Carnival winner Daisuke Sekimoto. On June 15, Miyahara defeated Kengo Mashimo for his third successful title defense and afterwards nominated Jun Akiyama as his next challenger, whom he went on to defeat in his fourth title defense on July 24. On August 27, Miyahara made his fifth successful title defense against Ryoji Sai. On November 27, Miyahara defeated Suwama in the main event of AJPW's first show in Ryōgoku Kokugikan in three years to make his sixth successful defense of the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship. The following month, Miyahara and Jake Lee won their block in the 2016 World's Strongest Tag Determination League with a record of four wins and one loss, advancing to the finals of the tournament. After announcing his goal for 2017 of breaking the record for most successful defenses of the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship, held by Toshiaki Kawada with his ten defenses, Miyahara made his seventh successful defense on January 15 by defeating Takao Omori. En route to his next defense, Miyahara teamed up with Jake Lee to unsuccessfully challenge Bodyguard and Zeus for the World Tag Team Championship on February 17. On February 26, Miyahara defeated Bodyguard for his eighth successful title defense. On May 21 Miyahara reign as Triple Crown Heavyweight Champion ended after 464 days losing the title to Shuji Ishikawa. On August 27, Miyahara defeated Ishikawa at AJPW's 45th anniversary event in Ryōgoku Kokugikan to regain the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship. He lost the title to 2017 Ōdō Tournament winner Suwama in his first defense on October 9. In December Miyahara took part of the 2017 World's Strongest Tag Determination League alongside Yoshitatsu finishing the tournament with a record of five wins and four losses, failing to advance to the finals after losing to Suwama and Shuji Ishikawa in their head-to-head match. Afterwards the two formed a team named YoshiKen which led to defeat Suwama and Ishikawa to win the World Tag Team Championhip on February 3, 2018. They lost the title to The Bodyguard and Zeus on February 25. On March 25 Miyahara defeated Joe Doering to win the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship for the third time. He lost the title to Zeus in his third defense on July 29. On September 24, Myahara defeated Kengo Mashimo in the finals to win the 2018 Ōdō Tournament and then defeated Zeus to win back the title on October 21. From November 13 to December 11, Miyahara and Yoshitatsu took part in the World's Strongest Tag Determination League, finishing the tournament with a record of five wins and five losses, failing to advance to the finals of the tournament. On April 29, Miyahara defeated Jake Lee to win the 2019 Champion Carnival, becoming the first wrestler to win the tournament as regning Triple Crown Heavyweight Champion. On January 3, 2020, Miyahara made his ninth title successful title defense against Jake Lee. Afterwards, Aoyagi turned on Miyahara and challenged him to a title for his Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship, disbanding Nextream. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Break Heart'' (Lifting double underhook facebuster) **''Shutdown German Suplex Hold'' (Bridging package German suplex) **''Snake Limit'' (Cross armbreaker / Triangle choke combination) – 2014–present *'Signature moves' **''Blackout'' (High knee) **German suplex *'Entrance themes' **"Break Heart" Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **All Asia Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kotaro Suzuki **Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship (4 times, current) **World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Go Shiozaki (1) and Yoshitatsu (1) **World's Strongest Tag Determination League (2015) – with Suwama **Nemuro Dining Room Cup 6 Man Tag Tournament (2017) – with Jake Lee and Yuma Aoyagi **Ōdō Tournament (2018) **Champion Carnival (2019) *'Kensuke Office' **Summer Volcano Tag Tournament (2011) – with Antonio Honda *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'39' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 **PWI ranked him #'123' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **One Night 6-Man Tag Tournament (2012) – with Kensuke Sasaki and Takeshi Morishima **Global Tag League Fighting Spirit Award (2012) – with Kensuke Sasaki **Global Tag League Outstanding Performance Award (2011) – with Kensuke Sasaki **NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League Outstanding Performance Award (2009) – with Katsuhiko Nakajima **NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League Outstanding Performance Award (2011) – with Satoshi Kajiwara *''Tokyo Sports'' **Outstanding Performance Award (2016, 2019) References External links *All Japan Pro Wrestling profile *Puroresu Central profile * *Official blog Category:Wrestlers Category:Diamond Ring Roster Category:AJPW Roster Category:Voodoo Murders Category:Xceed Category:Nextream